Love Is No Longer Enough
by VenusFlame2
Summary: If Love Can't Conquer Then Three Trainers Will Even If It Means Using Their Pokemon's Power To Do So *Whole Description Inside*
1. Part 1: A Disturbing Ambition

Title: Love Is No Longer Enough  
  
Author: VenusFlame2  
  
Part 1  
  
E-mail: niamcrae@aol.com or venusflame2@aol.com  
  
AAMRN  
  
Description: A Scientist's assistant, Adamos, steals a new liquid that transmits a Pokemon's power into another Pokemon and uses it to steal every Pokemon's power and inflict it into himself and become unbeatable, he becomes so power hungry that he tries to take over Team Rocket. The daughter of the scientist gets an idea to use Ash and his friends whose Pokemon recently had their powers stolen by Adamos to each take a liquid to give them each a Pokemon's power and defeat Adamos.  
  
Note: I thought I'd try something a little different to exercise my writing ability and please keep in mind that I don't really like the characters May or Masato, I just added them in for the sake of the story.  
  
Disclaimer: And of course, I do not own Pokemon.  
  
Love Is No Longer Enough  
VenusFlame2  
Part 1: A Disturbing Ambition  
  
At Mr. Deagon's Personal Lab...  
  
"Mr. Deagon, what is it that you're doing?" Asked Adamos as he stepped inside the lab and walked over to the table David hovered himself over as he mixed together different colored liquids.  
  
"It's an experiment, Adamos, I'm mixing different elements together to see how Pokemon compare to each other by testing how two different Pokemon could adapt to an unnatural power, all I need is the administration's permission to test my theory on actual Pokemon and I could be able to find sucess at last."  
  
"Don't take this the wrong way, David, but doesn't that sound a little dangerous?" Stated a friendly distant voice, Mr. Deagon and Adamos's heads both turned as the man in a lab coat and a bright smile walked in.  
  
"Ah, my good friend, Oak, how are you?" Greeted Mr. Deagon, bowing slightly to him out of respect.  
  
"Fine. Now, what's this I hear about you wanting to put Pokemon in danger in order to test your theory?"  
  
"It is only a little experiment, surely someone as honored as you know what it means to want to try something that could blow people away."  
  
"But not at the expense of a Pokemon's life," replied Professor Oak walking over to the tray of liquids he had.  
  
"Maybe you could try it out on humans then," suggested Adamos. Mr. Deagon lifted his head up from the table and thought for a moment about it.  
  
"Maybe so..."  
  
"With all do respect I'm afraid I can't allow that," replied Oak solemly.  
  
"And why not Professor..." Growled Mr. Deagon troubled.  
  
"Because through the years your experiments have been brillant but quite dangerous, David. You are such a good Scientist. The problem is you try out the wrong theories, now I can garuntee if you give it time something'll surely come to you, a method that is safe but satisfying." Oak gave one last warm smile and left the room.  
  
"It was friendly of such a great and fine Professor to visit, wasn't it, Mr. Deagon," concluded Adamos. Mr. Deagon scowled at the door, his fists tightened as he hit the table, making everything jump that was upon it. Adamos flinched a bit also at the unusual fire that arose in Mr. Deagon's eyes.  
  
"He's always been on my case from the beginning! Leaning over my shoulder like an un-needed dictater, telling me what and what not to do as if I was some kind of child. But in reality all he was doing was holding me back, afraid that my experiments would shadow his play-it-safe-bookworm- methods! Professor Oak is nothing but a fake know-it-all who thinks he can go around sticking his nose down to me and all my theories... Which may be a risk but still worth considering!" Retorted Mr. Deagon stubbornly.  
  
"But I thought you and the Professor are good friends?" Questioned Adamos nervously.  
  
"We were friends," corrected Mr. Deagon, "until he had to hog the spot light and get all the attention and admiration from people of all ages, acclaimed to be the most brightest of people while he tries his best from keeping me from being seen... But I will be seen, I will be heard and I will be recognized!"  
Mr. Deagon ran over to the door where Oak had left from already, he glared and screamed to it, "You hear that Oak! You will not be holding me back any longer! I will rise to my call."  
  
"And where would that be?" Asked Adamos fixing his thick black framed glasses. Mr. Deagon rushed over to the table he was at before and leaned down staring at all his equipment rapidly on the verge of going histerical, as he looked through a clear bottle about to be filled with his new liquid he grinned mischievously.  
  
"This experiment... Adamos," hissed Mr. Deagon, "it's my destiny. Dangerous or not I'm going to try it out, I'm destined to."  
  
"Then I will be the loyal person I am and stand by you, you may use my Pokemon for the experiment too, heck! You can even use to me," smiled Adamos gladly and openly. Mr. Deagon gave a small laugh, beginning to calm down from being so hyped up on his new idea.  
  
"Thank you, Damos, you have always been such a nice young man and great support to me. At least I can always count you will be here."  
  
At The Cerulean Gym...  
  
"Hi, Misty," smiled Harper walking through the Cerulean gym to where Misty was while dragging a medium sized older man with a short cut black beard who was wearing a lab coat and frowning miserably.  
  
"Hey, Harper," greeted Misty standing near the pool with her Psyduck.  
  
"This is my dad, David Deagon, the world's future and best Scientist. Dad, this is Misty."  
  
"Hello, Misty," said David looking away from her as if distracted by the walls but still putting his hand out for her to shake. Misty shook his hand and nodded.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Deagon," replied Misty. David smiled, looking shyly down to the floor, showing he wasn't a very social person, suddenly he looked up to Misty keeping on his planted smile.  
  
"Please, call me, David," he offered politly. He then looked at the yellow Pokemon beside her who was holding his head and looking slightly lost, "Interesting... A Psyduck."  
  
"Yeah, he can be a pain sometimes but he grows on you."  
  
"Ah, and I see you're wearing a bathing suit, can I presume that you're a trainer who specializes in water?" Asked David in a more comfortable manner.  
  
"Dad, I think the pool kind of gave it away," grinned Harper.  
  
"Yes, I guess so," said David scanning the pool over with his eyes.  
  
"I like all types of water Pokemon, they're so calm and beautiful. When I was little I use to wish I could be just like them that's why I wanted to specialize in them," explained Misty.  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"Misty's the Gym Leader here while her sisters are off somewhere so she's kind of gym sitting, but her friends Ash and Brock are visiting tomorrow so that should be nice," informed Harper.  
  
"You can meet them here at around five along with me if you want," said Misty.  
  
"Well, I'll be sure to do so," said David, "although I may be a little late since I'm working on an important experiment."  
  
"That's my dad, always working on something crazy, so what is it this time? How to turn apples into oranges?" Smiled Harper to her father. David gave his daughter a gentle playful punch in her cheek and announced he'd better get going and left.  
  
"See you at home, Dad!" Called Harper, David waved as he walked away.  
  
"He seems nice," complimented Misty.  
  
"Yeah... He's obsessed with Pokemon."  
  
"Who isn't around here?!"  
  
"No, I mean really obsessed, he loves Pokemon so much, he would study a Pokemon up close for like hours and it can get pretty scary, he worries me sometimes... I swear sometimes I think he's going to turn into a pokemon," admits Harper gently.  
  
"Oh... Well, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," assured Misty.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
* * *  
  
As night came around David found it hard to sleep, he tossed and turned in bed while his daughter slept soundly in her own room. He finally lifted the covers up and got into his slippers and picked up his keys as he silently made his way to the door. He tossed on his lab coat right over his pajamas and left closing the door gently behind him not to wake up his beloved daughter who was all he had left since his dearly departed wife.  
  
It felt as if his lab called for him, his raging instincts told him he should go check on his experiment, maybe even do some more work on it, he walked inside the building and made his way up the marble white stairs until he got to the third floor where he walked over to room 304-his lab number-he jingled out his keys and then looked at the door realizing it was already cracked open. His face grew stern wondering who could be in there at this time of night, even the Janitor would be off by now. He placed his keys back in his lab pocket and steadily placed his hand on the knob, leaning forward.  
  
The door opened to a dark room that was only lit by the moon and stars through the open windows, he stared ahead at a faint shadow of a young man who seemed to be sticking himself with a sharp needle. David narrowed his eyes beginning to recognize who the young man was through the darkness, he walked more in, his footsteps made the man abruptly lift up his head in surprise as David stared back in uncertainty.  
  
"Damos? What are you doing at the Lab this time of hour?" Asked David. Adamos froze up, fixing his glasses once more and dropping the needle onto the table.  
  
"Forgive me, sir," pleaded Adamos, nervously in his shorts and white T- shirt also wearing his lab coat over it, "I just was so taken by your idea I wanted to expand my half on it also." David stepped forward and studied the table which was sorted with scientific papers, needles, glass tubes and bottles, some empty and some filled with liquids all laid on different trays, others poured into each other making colors of purples and greens and oranges from the prime colored liquids of reds, blues, yellows.  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
"Oh, it feels like hours, I left the lab right after you but in only a few hours rushed back to work more on it. Do you realize how much credits would be given to such a daring experiment, awards and certificates, trophies even! We could make money from this, the power to take one's ability and transfer to another, imagine... A Charizard somehow adapting to a Water Attack or a Electrobuzz having a Psychic Ability," a sharpness grew to Adamos's voice that scared David a little.  
  
"Maybe you should go now, get some rest."  
  
"Oh, but I can't, Mr. Deagon, I'm on the verge of almost completing it."  
  
"What? Really? In that short of a time?" Asked David startled, "Please, tell me you haven't been using you to experiment this out on the whole time."  
  
"No, sir," smiled Adamos walking over to the light switch and placing it "on". The lights of the whole lab immediately came on as David's head turned in different directions as his eyes wandered around, finally he stopped in total shock because to the right of him he saw a corner where three of Adamos's Pokemon which were a Gloom, a Weepinbell and a Sandshrew leaned towards each other weakly against the wall and saddened, their faces looking very faint as if all the life had been drained out of him. David let out a gasp. What had Adamos done?  
  
"Damos! Why these Pokemon...! They all look so tired and weakened, where are all they're strength?" David cried out, horridly.  
  
"In here..." Answered Adamos excitedly showing the tray of three bottles filled with liquids of purple, yellow and green.  
  
"Have you lost your mind! What are you planning to do with that?"  
  
"I have thought of a new idea, sir." He placed the tray down and walked over to hi continuing in saying, "Instead of using Pokemon to see if other Pokemon can adapt to their powers we'll use Pokemon powers to inflict inside humans, we can sell it to those of trainers who want to relate to their Pokemon by having the same power as they do."  
  
"Insane! Absolutely insane! Damos, take your Pokemon to the nearest Pokemon Center you can find and please, do not return to this lab for a while, the experiment... Is over." He glanced over at the weak Pokemon seeming to be losing their color as he softly concluded, "Oak was right again, this experiment was just too dangerous."  
  
Adamos's eyes beamed through his thick glasses as he threw an angry glare to David and unwillingly returned his Pokemon and walked out the Lab room as David attempted to throw away all the tubes and bottles Adamos had been using. David loved and cared for Pokemon to much to let this experiment keep going, he had to stop it dead in it's tracks.  
  
But as for Adamos, he was not thinking of his sick Pokemon right now, all he cared for was himself and this experiment he sought so much in, he was so blinded by greed and ambition he did not realize the constant pain he was causing to his Pokemon because he saw so much potential that a fire inside him burned so strong that it shadowed everything else around him along with his rational and usual calm thinking, he was soon to leave people wondering what happened to nice dependable Adamos?  
  
Thunder roared as he stormed home to continue on with the project, his home was like his own personal lab already as he kept on with the project now testing an electric attack, he vowed he'd finish the experiment on his own with or without the support of Professor David Deagon.  
  
Back At The Cerulean Gym...  
  
While Misty awaited the arrival of her friends she decided to let her hair out which had grown a little past her shoulders now, she wore her jean shorts and a white T-shirt as she leaned over and cleaned out the pool. Ash and Brock walked in, not realizing the pretty girl leaning over the pool was Misty. Brock rushed behind her and leaned close to her ear.  
  
"I know we just met but it feels like I've known you forever, is it possible to be in love with you without even knowing your face!" Recited Brock, Misty smiled to herself and turned her head leaning towards his now burning face grinning as she surprises both Ash and Brock.  
  
"I don't know, do friends count!" Smiled Misty leaning more, Brock leaned back and fell to his rear then crawled back into the wall.  
  
"Misty!" He cried nervously. Misty gave a small giggle showing she found humor in it and lifted herself up, looking down at him in a warm smile.  
  
"So you're still at it, Brock," said Misty, Brock got up and walked over to her, embarrassed and still trying to recovered from how surprised he was to see her like this.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't know it was you, Misty," explained Brock honestly. Misty nodded showing she already understood that.  
  
"Obviously," smiled Misty, she looked over at Ash, her smiled grew wide at him and Pikachu, "I'm so happy to see you guys, I missed you so much, I couldn't wait until we met again."  
  
"We missed you too, you changed your look a little bit," noticed Ash.  
  
"Yeah, it was my sister's idea... But you changed too, Ash."  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't remember you being taller than me the last time I saw you..." Ash looked over at her and saw he did seem to be a few inches taller.  
  
"Hey, I guess so."  
  
"Speaking of change, you should meet May," said Brock. Misty's eyes widened a little, pretending to be offended.  
  
"Are you telling me that you two replaced me!"  
"Trust me, Mist, no one could replace you," assured Ash.  
  
"Thanks, Ash." May walked in a gave a small wave.  
  
"Hi, May, it's nice to meet you also."  
  
"It's nice to meet you too, this is my brother, Masato."  
  
"Hi," greeted Masato, leaning next to his sister. Misty nodded and gave a friendly smile.  
  
"So how'd you guys meet?"  
  
"Well, Ash had totally ruined my bike," May started off.  
  
"Really? Yeah, Ash seems to be getting really good at that," Misty grinned over at Ash who gave a small blush at her sarcasm.  
  
"Come on, Dad, we're going to be late," called Harper outside the lab door. David walked out, his eyes sagged, looking very tired as he dragged his feet along.  
  
"Whoa, Dad, you didn't get any sleep, did you?" Asked Harper worriedly. He slowly nodded and put his arm around her trying his best not to fall to the ground while guiding her to the stairs.  
  
"Lets just go, Harper," persisted David absently, forgetting to the lock the door behind him as they left for the Cerulean Gym. Harper remembered how she had cooked dinner before they went to bed and her father didn't even eat, she noticed he hadn't been eating for a while now but she tried not to worry about it just like her father would prefer.  
  
"Anyway, you're going to like Misty and her friends, they're really great, I talked to them all before on the phone."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"They have some wonderful Pokemon too," added Harper knowing it would grab her father's attention like always.  
  
"Really? Like what?"  
  
"Ash has all kinds of Pokemon but his favorite his Pikachu in fact Pikachu doesn't go into his pokeball like the rest of his Pokemon. Brock specializes in Rock Pokemon though I think he's been catching different ones too, I remember Misty told me he once had a Vulpix he liked very much but only because he really liked the girl who gave it to him. And as for May I'm not really sure, but she seems to like her Torchic very much, maybe she likes bird Pokemon," thought Harper. David nodded along as Harper continued talking about them until they reached the door to the Cerulean gym.  
  
"You've got to tell Damos about this, I'm sure he'd be really interested in them and all their Pokemon," concluded Harper holding the door open for her father. He walked through hiding his uncomfortable face expression from her.  
  
"I'll make sure he knows," said her father flatly as he walked through the door and she followed him inside. They walked passed the Aquarium into the gym and found Misty and her friends waiting for them.  
  
"Hey, Misty!" Called Harper out to her in a wave, "Sorry, we're late." Misty waved her over and once again said hi to Mr. Deagon, she introduced him to all her friends, Ash, Brock, May and Masato.  
  
"Oh, dad, look at Ash's Pikachu, isn't he cute!" Exclaimed Harper, petting it's head softly. David nodded to himself silently, in the back of his mind he was still very worried and hoped that Adamos had cooled down since last night though chances are, he hadn't.  
  
"You guys have got to meet Adamos," told Harper making her father's heart jump up a bit, "we call him Damos for short but he is really smart, he's kind of dorky too but if he took off his glasses and changed those clothes of his, he could look pretty cool, right dad!" She turned her head to her dad who seemed to have his mind somewhere else, she waved her hand in front of him.  
"Dad?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, right, yes,... Would you excuse me for a moment." He walked out of the gym.  
  
"Where's he going?" Asked May.  
  
"Where he always goes... To that stupid lab of his, he can't take one minute out from his work, he's obsessed with studying Pokemon, I just wish for once, just once, he could take a break from all that stuff and just spend some time with me but that's never gonna happen I guess."  
  
"You've got to stop saying things like that, Harper, I'm sure somethings going to happen soon that'll bring you two closer together," assured Misty. Harper stared at the floor skeptical, sadly disappointed and wanting to believe Misty so badly.  
  
At Mr. Deagon's Lab...  
  
"Adamos, please...!" Pleaded David as he walked inside the lab, somehow not one bit surprised at finding Adamos there with his two arms filled with supplies, his eyes shot up to him angrily in defiance.  
  
"If you're not going to support me after all the times I supported you then I'll just have to do this experiment on my own! I'm sorry, sir, but this is just something I have to do, I'm taking it into my own hands."  
  
"But Damos, you're hurting your dear Pokemon, can't you see that?" Reminded David.  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore, all my years of being ridiculed, I'm going to finally show that I am more than just the second rate assistant of Mr. David Deagon. You gave up your chance, don't stand in the way of mine." Adamos's shoulder hit hardly again David's as he pushed past him and stormed to the door but came to a sudden halt when it opened, almost bumping straight into Harper, she turned her head from Adamos not acknowledging his presence as most people did and looked over at her father with desperatly despaired eyes.  
  
"Dad, come back, please..." Persisted Harper.  
  
"Harper, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to see you, Dad, for once would you just forget about work and come be a normal person, hang out with me and Misty's friends, we're going to a restuarant, why don't you just come and eat? You know... Eat! One of those things normal people do to stay alive."  
  
"I'm sorry, Harper, I just need to stay here for a while," explained David.  
  
"Fine," pouted Harper softly, she turned her head back to Adamos who stood there awestruck at the sight of her, still carrying an arm full of supplies, he always seemed nervous around Harper, "How about you, Damos? Come and meet my new friends, they've got lots of different and great Pokemon." Adamos's eyes instantly flew open at the sound of 'Pokemon'.  
  
"Really...!" He turned his head over to David who stood there nervously knowing Harper was making an offer Adamos wouldn't refuse. Adamos placed the supplies down on another nearby table and agreed to go with Harper to spend time with her new friends and their Pokemon, and before David could protest Adamos had already left with Harper. If Adamos truley loved pokemon like he once claimed he would hopefully forget about doing the experiment but somehow David knew it wouldn't be that easy.  
  
To be Continued  
  
(The Next Chapter: Genesis Of A Nemesis) 


	2. Part 2: Genesis Of A Nemesis

Love Is No Longer Enough  
VenusFlame2  
Part 2: Genesis Of A Nemesis  
  
"I'm so glad you decided to come along with us," ranted Harper as they all sat at a table. Misty sat next to Ash as he sat beside Brock. May and Masato sat between Harper and Adamos as Adamos had preferred.  
  
"I'm glad I came too... So ... before we order why don't you tell me about your Pokemon."  
  
"Damos, that's a little rude, don't you think? How about we first start off talking about ourselves before we move on talking about our Pokemon, okay?"  
  
"Oh, all right, if that's what you want," sighed Adamos softly.  
  
"Then lets start with you, Damos, tell us about yourself. We already know you love Pokemon, obviously. But is there anything else you do?" She leaned her head towards him with a smug look upon her face which caused Ash, Misty, and Brock to exchange suspicious looks to each other at the way she was behaving.  
  
"I like science, I like science a lot, in fact my apartment is my own personal lab where I've been recently working on an experiment involving Pokemon."  
  
"Really! What kind of Pokemon?" Asked Misty hopeing he'd say water types.  
  
"Any kind."  
  
"What kind of experiment is it?" Asked May.  
  
"Well, it's uh..." Started Adamos, he looked over at Harper and took a small nervous gulp and continued in saying, "based around a theory that certain chemicals and elements can create the power to transfer different Pokemon powers with each other. For example a water Pokemon using a fire attack."  
  
"Wow, cool. Is Dad helping you out in this project? Is that why he's been so distant lately?"  
  
"Partly, I guess."  
  
"How did you come up with this idea? How are you going to make it work?" Asked Masato.  
  
"Well, a Pokemon's power are all element bond, I mean fire, water, plants, wind attacks from bird Pokemon, are all earth bond which are special kinds of elements."  
  
"But what about Pyschic Pokemon? Their power's aren't elements," said Misty thinking about her Psyduck.  
  
"But with the right chemicals, it could still have the ablity to separate it's powers."  
  
"I don't know, this sounds kind of dangerous. Are you sure you know what you're doing? If you're transferring Pokemon's powers, that means your taking away what's part of them, what makes them strong and what they were born with. Won't that weaken them if something goes wrong?" Suggested Ash. Adamos rolled his eyes, spitefully.  
  
"You sound just like Professor Oak," complained Adamos.  
  
"Oh, he visited you, how's he doing? What did he have to say about all this?" Asked Harper.  
  
"He agreed that it was dangerous and a high risk and he talked your father out of doing it."  
  
"So why are you still doing it?" Asked Brock curiously.  
  
"Because it's still worth a try," retorted Adamos bitterly, quieting Brock. Adamos then shot up from his seat and rushed to the front of the restaurant, Harper got up and followed after him as Ash and co. stayed in their seats, dumbfounded at what had just happened.  
  
"Damos, wait," called Harper catching up to him and reaching for his hand. Adamos reached the front door and stopped, leaning against the glass of the door as Harper walked over and leaned against it also, facing him.  
  
"Why are you so sensitive about these things? It was just a question," reminded Harper.  
"I believe that's none of your concern."  
  
"No, I believe it is. Adamos, if you want to keep doing this project, that's okay. I think they're just trying to warn you that if you do decide to test this on Pokemon and something goes wrong... There's a good chance you could get put in jail, for so long you may get to see another Pokemon again." Adamos just let out a frustrated sigh not knowing what else to say.  
  
As Harper leaned against the door she gave a gentle smile as she moved closer to him. Adamos stared back awkwardly as Harper kept smiling and reached up and touched the rim of his glasses.  
  
"You know, I bet you'd look much cuter if you didn't wear those glasses all the time, fixed up your hair a little so it wouldn't look like you went to the same hair stylist as Albert Einstein and maybe wore some other clothes besides a T-shirt, slacks and a lab coat. Ever thought about jeans or something?"  
  
"Uh... N-no," stammered Adamos shyly staring back at her awestruck.  
  
"You should. It'd be nice to see things added to your list of favorites besides loving Science and Pokemon, ya know?" All Adamos could do was nod his answer, completely losing all his words. Harper's hands fell to his shoulders.  
  
"Don't worry I'm not gonna bite you or anything, so relax... It's not like I'm a Growlithe."  
"Uh, r-right," nodded Adamos. Harper gave him a bright smile then reached lower down and took his hand, leading him back to their table.  
  
* * *  
  
"This information is all so... Informative," stated David studying Adamos's papers in his hand in amazement, "wow, he was really serious about this, wasn't he." David picked up his back pack and placed all Adamos's supplies inside of it and zipped it up, turning off all the lights of the lab as he made his way to the door, he took a deep sigh and left, planning to check things out at Adamos's house not knowing he wouldn't be the only one there.  
  
* * *  
  
At Adamos's house they all entered gawking at the whole room, Adamos was the last to enter right after Harper, he closed the door and locked it.  
  
"Wow, when he said his apartment was like a personal lab, he wasn't joking," commented May still staring with the rest. Masato wandered off to the very back where there was a room there all to itself and the only one that seemed hidden. Masato reached up to touch the door knob.  
  
"Hmm, what's this...?"  
  
"Uh, no." Adamos pushed through Harper and the rest of them as he walked over to Masato and took his hand away from the knob. "Don't go in there... It's nothing good." Masato nodded curiously not completely believing him. Adamos led them to the living room where Ash, Misty and Brock sat on his couch, May and Masato sat in some near by seats and Harper continued standing, leaning against the couch and watching Adamos who also stood with her.  
  
"Well, since we already ate at the restaurant, why don't you all tell me about yourselves, I already talked about me so why don't you guys talk about you," suggested Adamos.  
  
"Well, I'm May and I'm from-" Before May could continue Adamos interrupted in a nervous laugh.  
  
"I'm sorry, No, I mean why don't we just skip the people introductions and just move on to the Pokemon," persisted Adamos excitedly. Ash, Misty and Brock stared suspiciously at him but still they went on talking about the different Pokemon they had and how they caught them, they also talked of their favorite Pokemon and favorite kind of Pokemon and which ones they hope to catch someday.  
  
When they were finally through in talking about their Pokemon Adamos suggested they let out all their Pokemon so he can see. Misty was the first to narrow her eyes at him and say, "Why don't you go first? Show us the Pokemon you have."  
  
"Yeah, lets check out what Pokemon you have, Damos," nodded Harper cheerfully. Adamos felt an uncomfortable feeling arise in him remember how he had finished his experiment but the price that was paid were his Pokemon becoming very weak and getting more sick by the minute.  
  
"I can't, I'm letting them rest... They haven't been feeling too well," explained Adamos.  
  
"Then take them to the Pokemon Center," suggested Masato.  
  
"Well,..."  
  
"Yeah, I'll even come with you," said May.  
  
"We all will," added Ash. They all got up and made their way to the door, Harper grabbed Adamos by the wrist dragging him along as he held tightly to the Pokeballs in his pockets knowing he couldn't show his Pokemon to them anytime soon and knowing if Nurse Joy saw the condition his Pokemon were in she'd make no secret of it or of her feelings against it, his mind then wandered off to his experiment, it was done but he still needed more Pokemon to test it on and his Pokemon were out of the question.  
  
"Dad," Harper sprung out as the door opened revealing him, he looked back at her in surprise.  
  
"Harper? I didn't know you'd be here."  
  
"We were just leaving to go to the Pokemon Center with Adamos," answered Harper.  
  
"Adamos," thought David as his name struck a cord inside, "I need to talk to him." Ash and his friends made their way outside the door onto the sidewalk waiting for Harper and Adamos to walk out the door and down the steps also. Adamos came to a stop realizing David there.  
  
"Mr. Deagon!" Said Adamos seeming surprised and uncomfortable.  
  
"Dad, Adamos's Pokemon are sick."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure they are," said David coldly in a murmur.  
  
"We're taking him and his Pokemon to the Pokemon Center right now, okay?" Explained Harper as Adamos made his way quickly down the steps over to Ash.  
  
"But this is important, I need to talk to him."  
  
"Later, Dad."  
  
"Well, at least let me... Talk to you."  
  
"Me?" Smiled Harper surprised at her Father's words, "You actually want to spend time talking with me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, that'll be great... Dad," said Harper feeling an overwhelming rush fall inside her.  
  
"Well, I'll guess we'll see ya, Harper," Said Misty softly but happy for her, they waved good bye and made their way to the Pokemon Center.  
  
"It's a good thing you guys came when you did, Team Rocket tried to steal the Pokemon we had here again," informed Nurse Joy as they handed in their Pokemon.  
  
"Really? But I had stopped here before to drop Psyduck here and I didn't hear about it."  
  
"That's because it had happened right after you left."  
  
"So I guess they didn't get away in stealing the Pokemon," said May.  
  
"As usual," added Brock in a small grin. Adamos stayed quiet as he was the last to hand Nurse Joy his Pokemon, he hid his eyes behind his glasses as he did.  
  
"Brock, how come you didn't try to hit on Nurse Joy?" Asked Misty.  
  
"He hit on her earlier, Misty. Besides I think he may be coming out of that phase," said Ash.  
  
"Who's Team Rocket?" Asked Adamos randomly.  
  
"Thieves who try to steal Pokemon but there are three members named Jesse, James and Meowth who usually concentrate on stealing our Pokemon and mainly taking Pikachu," answered Misty.  
  
"Jesse, James and a Meowth," repeated Adamos softly to himself in deep thought.  
  
"They're Meowth can talk," told Masato, thinking that would impress him. Adamos nodded absently.  
  
"So, what should we do now?" Asked May to Ash.  
  
"Look for a place to stay, I guess," answered Brock for him, nodding as he thought about it.  
  
"What about your house, Misty?" Asked Ash. Misty shook her head.  
  
"My sisters wouldn't allow it, maybe Harper could-"  
  
"You can stay with me."  
  
"You? But..."  
  
"Are you sure there's enough space?" Asked May.  
  
"There's an upstairs that nobody's using. Three rooms and seven beds."  
  
"Well, we can sleep in the same room," said Misty pointing to her, Ash and Brock, they nodded with her casually.  
  
"Yeah, and I can sleep in the same room as Masato," May pointed out.  
  
"And if Harper wants to stay over too, she can sleep in the spare room. There'd even be a bed left over if she wanted you in the same room also," grinned Misty.  
  
"Uh..." Adamos backed away nervously, "...R-right..."  
  
* * *  
  
"So, what's up, Dad?" Smiled Harper walking with her Dad, still not believing her father wanted to actually spend time with her.  
  
"I want to talk to you about Damos."  
  
"You said that already," reminded Harper softly, becoming uncomfortable as her smiled began to fade, "What's going on Dad?"  
  
"Well,..."  
  
"This... Isn't about us, is it?"  
  
"No... I'm sorry, but it will be I promise, soon..."  
  
"Yeah," sighed Harper, "right."  
  
"I'm worried about Adamos, he's been acting strange lately."  
  
"Dad, he always acts strange, all Scientist and Professor's do... Uh, No offense."  
  
"Uh, Offense taken," chuckled David. Harper smiled, it was nice to hear her Father laugh.  
  
"But despite the accusations and stereotypes, we're not all like that. Some of us can be pretty cool."  
  
"Right," laughed Harper hysterically, she calmed down and looked up at her father, "that's very hard to believe."  
  
"Harper,"  
  
"Look, Dad, I don't know what's going on and frankly if you try to even begin to explain it to me something tells me my brain's going to just start melting. So how about I just keep an eye on Adamos from here on out, at least until he gets back to normal-whatever that is." David leaned over and placed his arm around her giving her a gentle squeeze as they continued walking down the street.  
  
"Beautiful and understand, just like your mother."  
  
* * *  
  
Night Time At Adamos's House...  
  
"I didn't think you'd want to stay over," admitted Adamos fixing the bed for her. Harper stood against the door staring at him through the slight darkness that fell to the room. She walked over as he finished fixing the bed and sat herself down smiling up at him.  
  
"I just wanted to see how you're doing." Harper was already in a long white T-shirt and slippers, she leaned over and picked up a thick but small, hard cover chapter book and got into bed, making her self comfortable, she leaned over, turning on a light then opened her book. Adamos stood where he was, staring down as he watched her read.  
  
"What are you reading?" Asked Adamos.  
  
"Well, when I was little and my Mom was still alive she would read me fairy tales and get me into liking to read things about good versus evil and this book is all about it and how it starts, how people just lose themselves to wanting to take over the world and how others resist the temptation in order to save the world. It's called Genesis Of Nemesis and it basically informs how to know when someone is the good guy and when someone is on the verge of turning into an enemy."  
  
"Sounds interesting," said Adamos sitting on the edge of the bed she laid in, studying the cover.  
  
"Yeah, it is. And the most powerful of enemies usually turns out to be the most unlikely one," said Harper, she closed her book studying Adamos's face seeming interested by the book cover, she handed the book over to him, "Here. You can take a look at it." He nodded and slowly took the book studying it through his glasses sternly. Harper shook her head as if unsatisfied by him, she then smiled warmly and leaned forward putting both hands on each ends of his glasses.  
  
"Take those stupid things off," she said sweetly, sliding the glasses from his face and placing it on a nearby table. Adamos blinked a few times trying to adapt to being without his glasses.  
  
"You always wear those things, I can barely even see your eyes with that thick black rim, why do you need them anyway?"  
  
"Just to see," said Adamos normally but sarcastically, still blinking.  
  
"Ever thought about contacts?" Adamos just shook his head. Harper took out her brush and started brushing down his short dark brown hair, when she finished she leaned back to take a look at him and when Adamos stopped blinking so much finally, a satisfied smile grew wide on her face.  
  
"What is it?" Asked Adamos through the pause Harper gave as she stared at him warmly.  
  
"You look so different and your eyes..."  
  
"Something wrong with them?"  
  
"I just..." She tilted her head admiring him some more in a slight daze, "Never knew your eyes were that color."  
  
"Ash? Ash?" Whispered Misty through the dark room they slept in. Ash stirred a little by her voice while Brock stayed still, sleeping soundly and not being bothered by her voice which wasn't directed to him anyway.  
  
"Are you asleep Ash?" Whispered Misty to him again.  
  
"Mmfp..." Moaned Ash, "What is it, Misty?" His voice came out muffled and distant since his back was to her and he slept with his face was stuffed into his pillow. Misty got up from her bed and walked over to Ash's, she turned on the small light next to him, which made his closed eyes scrunch up.  
  
Misty walked over to the end of his bed and shook it a little still not waking him up completely, she climbed onto his bed and crawled in next to him, placing her arm upon his shoulder and leaning herself next to him.  
  
"Ash?" She whispered into his ear. Ash's body began to move slowly as a sensation from her voice surged through him, making his nerves become more alert. His eyes slowly opened, he turned his head and looked up at her wearily.  
  
"Misty? What is it?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep and I'm not sure if I should have let Psyduck not stay at the Pokemon Center too, I just assumed he was fine but maybe..."  
  
"Misty, I did the same with Pikachu, it's okay, they'll be fine. Psyduck's fine, Pikachu's fine..." Misty's eyes still didn't seem completely assured, Ash smiled and added, "And Togepi's okay too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, now go to sleep, Mist," yawned Ash tiredly turning back to his side with his back to her once more, falling back into his slumber. Misty didn't leave his side as soon as he said so, she leaned against his pillow and stared at the back of his head for a while until Ash's voice softly grumbled, "I meant back in your bed, Misty." Misty's eyes popped out surprised he was still awake and could feel her presence still near him, she quickly crawled out of his bed and walked over to hers.  
  
"Sorry, Ash," she whispered in a small giggle as she crawled underneath her covers. "Sweet dreams."  
  
Harper fell fast asleep with her book on top of her, Adamos smiled and picked it up placing it down on the table near her bed. He turned off the light near her and got up from the edge of her bed. This was one of the rare times he felt actually comfortable being near her.  
  
Adamos felt a little guilty though, he had told Harper a white lie because he could see without his glasses and he really only needed it for reading. He just chose to wear them often because in time they just became part of his character.  
  
As he left her room he didn't go back to his, in fact he threw over his lab coat once more and snuck over to the Pokemon Center but not for his Pokemon, for everyone else's.  
  
In his lab pockets were tons of needles and jars filled with his special Liquids, he made his way out the door closing it behind him softly not to wake up Harper and the rest.  
  
As he came to the Pokemon Center, he was surprised to see the door was already opened, he walked inside and saw three unfamiliar characters through the blinding darkness scrummaging through the Pokeball bags as other sick Pokemon slept outside of their Pokeballs in individual small beds, he realized some of them to be his Pokemon.  
  
"Would you hurry it up, James, before that Nurse Joy wakes up again," demanded Meowth.  
  
"A talking Meowth," gasped Adamos silently to himself forcing to be kept hidden, "this must be who they meant."  
  
"That's enough, we have all the Pokemon we need, lets just go," said Jesse.  
  
"And just what are you planning to do with that?" Demanded an arrogant and distant voice. Jesse, James and Meowth looked around cautiously for where the voice was coming from.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Yeah, show yourself," challenged Meowth. Adamos nodded and walked forward more into the light, doing as Meowth asked respectfully. Jesse narrowed his eyes to him.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I'm a scientist and I want to study those Pokemon you hold, especially the small one," said Adamos looking at Togepi, whom Jesse was holding.  
  
"You're a scientist?" Questioned Meowth.  
  
"Aren't you a little young?" Pointed James.  
  
"I graduated from my Pokemon School early and became a Scientist assistant to be exact but I'm in training of making being a Scientist my profession."  
  
"Great story, is there a point to it?" Asked Jesse rudely.  
  
"If you let me see those Pokemon, I can make it worth your while. Did you know Togepi's a Psychic Pokemon and probably already mastered his power of Transport," smiled Adamos.  
  
"Really?" Said James.  
  
"That explains a lot," nodded Jesse.  
  
"Sure does," agreed Meowth. "Now we'll have something worth giving the boss."  
  
"What if your boss could not only have these Pokemon but actually have their powers?"  
  
"What? Like an attack?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Jesse.  
  
"I just finished an experiment where I can transfer any Pokemon's power into another Pokemon. I'm sure with a little help from you I can be able to transfer the power into human as well. All I need is your boss's help and a Lab," informed Adamos.  
  
"Then you can come with us," said Jesse, "and meet him for yourself." The three picked up the bags of Pokeballs and made there way out the door with Adamos following behind them, grinning as he did. Finally, he thought to himself, people who will bother noticing me and this is only the beginning.  
  
To be Continued...  
  
(The Next Chapter: Don't Deny It Anymore) 


	3. Part 3: Don't Deny It Anymore

Love Is No Longer Enough  
VenusFlame2  
Part 3: Don't Deny It Anymore  
  
"What?! What do you mean all the Pokemon have been stolen?" Exclaimed Harper, horrified.  
  
"It happened last night, they took all the Pokemon that were still in their Pokeballs and I had no idea they'd strike again," explained Nurse Joy, sorrowfully.  
  
"Don't worry, Nurse Joy, it wasn't your fault," assured Brock.  
  
"Hmpf! Of course he'd say something like that," grumbled Harper leaning over the front desk as Misty came along and joined her.  
  
"So there's not one Pokemon left? What about any signs of the direction Team Rocket went in?" Asked Misty, continuing to inspect the Center with Harper.  
  
"Well, I called Officer Jenny, she should be here any minute now." Harper rolled her eyes and walked right up to Nurse Joy, furiously.  
  
"Are you telling me you didn't even bother to look around yourself? Ay! Let me guess which Nurse Joy you are... Hmm... Maybe... The absent minded one!" Nurse Joy backed away slowly from her in dismay.  
  
"I'm sorry," apologized Nurse Joy softly while sincerely hanging her head down in shame.  
  
"That's enough, Harper, there wasn't anything she could do," defended Brock for Nurse Joy, angrily.  
  
"Yeah, don't blame her for it, this wasn't her fault," added May.  
  
"We all make mistakes," Masato concluded. Harper sighed stubbornly and threw her head the other way, marching over to the other side of the Center. Misty followed trying to reach up to her.  
  
"Harper..." Started Misty, she called her once more utnil finally Harper just froze, stopping dead in her tracks, still leaving her back to Misty and the rest. "What's with you? Why are you being so-" Misty stopped talking the minute Harper's head began to turn slightly to the side, her dark brown eyes shifted to her, they began to become shaky as if on the verge of tears. Harper's fist tighten as she bit her bottom lip, her face began to scrunch up trying so hard to hold back the water that would soon flow limitlessly down her face.  
  
"Adamos," answered Misty for herself breathlessly, she froze up also in a state of shock. Harper nodded as if she had already known but was still having pain shot through her, a burning pain that gripped so tightly to her heart she could hardly breathe and it wouldn't let go and terrible thoughts started ringing through her mind before she could stop them.  
  
"Adamos?" Repeated May to both Ash and Brock, confused. Brock thought about it and nodded in certainty.  
  
"Well, he wasn't here this morning so I gue-"  
  
"How could he-he do th-this to-to, to me!" Breathed Harper seeming to be hyper ventilating as she turned to Misty, tears were already streaming down her face as she fell to her knees in saddness, anger, and frustration, her tighten fist hit the floor hardly and quickly in an ear throbbing bang as Nurse Joy watched her fearfully, backing even more, leaning slightly to Brock as he and Ash kept stern looks upon their faces while May covered her mouth feeling a little frightened but more sympathetic for Harper. Misty walked over to Harper and kneeled down as Harper kept her face looking down to the light floor, her face becoming pale also.  
  
"I should have known, I should have said something... Misty, I should have did something." Harper tried her best to talk through the lump in her throat.  
  
"There was nothing you could do Harper," assured Misty softly. "He just wasn't the good guy like we had thought." Harper stayed silent for a moment as if her mind were scanning over different possibilities, her eye brows came together as she looked solidly to the floor, she shook her head as if erasing her mind and then took a deep breath. They all awaited her next word as her eyes closed tightly together and then finally opened wide in fear and anger.  
  
"NO!" Blew out Harper harshly and in a 'final' kind of voice, getting back on her feet, she glared down at Misty who still stayed down on her knees continuing in saying, "I know who's good and I know who's bad and Damos is a good guy... He's my guy... I've known him longer than you have and he just wouldn't do something like this, okay! He's better than that and he's stronger than that and he knows what would happen and he just... He just wouldn't do that!" Cried Harper in complete denial as her voice began to weaken again.  
  
"Harper, I-"  
  
"Don't say it, Misty, don't. Okay? He just wouldn't, he's not behind this, he has nothing to do with this, I know it, in my heart... I just know, I can feel it, he's innocent."  
  
"Then why don't you seem happier about it?" Questioned May, puzzledly. Misty sighed deeply and turned her head back to her spitefully as Ash and Brock did the same, May shrugged innocently to them.  
  
"Because..." Growled Harper, she looked back at Misty but seemed absent as if she wasn't looking at Misty but into her thoughts. Harper lost her breath once more in tears, gasping for air, she turned away wistfully running out of the Center.  
  
"Harper, wait!" Misty reached out to hear but Harper didn't stop and sure she was gone, Misty sighed once more saying, "I don't understand, as long as I've known Harper she didn't seem to care that much for Adamos to me, she'd usually act like he was invisible, everyone did, it was only recent before she started being more nice to him."  
  
"Well, maybe she started to see how special he was to her and decided to be more nice to him," suggested May.  
  
"Yeah, or maybe her kindness was given far too late, he seemed a little bit edgy when I met him and it seemed to be only time before he rebelled from always be ridiculed and ignored, he may have did like most typical scientist in his shoes do and just lost it," added Brock, seriously and in deep thought.  
  
"It still doesn't make sense," whined Misty getting up from her knees. "Why the Pokemon Center?"  
  
"Don't be stupid, Misty, what else would it be for!" Shouted Ash, angrily making her flinch back a little, "It was to finish his experiment that was a huge threat to Pokemon everywhere, the one he mentioned before about stealing their powers which he will probably use for himself given the usual history mad scientist have."  
  
"I wonder if Team Rocket planned on this or even knew?" Wondered May.  
  
"It doesn't matter, at least not now. Right now we have to concentrate on getting Adamos and bringing him back for Harper."  
  
"What?" Squealed Masato.  
  
"Misty, you're not thinking rationally, where would we even start looking and what if he doesn't even want to be found?" Asked May, frightened.  
  
"We'll never know unless we find him in the first place, May!" Misty's voice began to arise in slight anger as she lifted herself back on her feet and walked herself over to them.  
  
"Misty's right," agreed Ash to Misty's shock and amazement.  
  
"I... Guess your right," admitted May softly, "Harper sure looked hurt."  
  
"Yeah, I know, I've never seen her like this. So angry, confused, sad and in denial all at once. That doesn't give the best sign of a girl who's about to do anything rational."  
  
"Neither do you," pointed out Ash smugly in a grin. Misty gave a small snicker and the five walked out the Center.  
  
"We'll be back, don't worry," smiled Brock to Nurse Joy, patting her hand softly. Nurse Joy gave a soft weak smile in return as they walked away, she continued to keep quiet, still feeling anguish and guilt inside for losing the Pokemon as she did even before Harper's harsh words.  
  
At Mr. Deagon's House  
  
"Harper?" Said David staring shocked at his daughter whose eyes seemed to be recovering from tears. Harper pushed her way through the door and ran herself to the couch, laying herself down on it. David closed the door immediately and walked over to her.  
  
"You were right, Dad," blurted Harper leaning against a pillow in misery. "Something was seriously wrong with Adamos and I think he had something to do with the Pokemon being stolen from the Pokemon Center, I know he did, every instinct inside me is telling me. And I can't believe he lied to me and what's worse is I lied to Misty, trying to convince her and myself that he wasn't involved but I know he was. He was so desperate to get that science project done, there was no limit to what he'd do. What happened to him Dad?"  
  
"I don't know," shrugged David sitting himself on the couch with her. He lifted up her legs and laid them on his lap.  
  
"He just... Snapped."  
  
"But last night he seemed almost normal. Behind those dorky glasses, brainy clothes and shy exterior he's a really sweet, cute, wonderful guy," smiled Harper staring dreamily into a distance. David looked to the floor and laughed softly to himself as if scanning a humorous thought through his mind.  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were falling for him."  
  
"Yeah," nodded Harper softlyto herself with a blank face, "I would think that too, but me...? In 'love'? With... Adamos? That would be a crazy thought... Wouldn't it?" A concerned but more curious expression appeared on David's face as he turned his head slightly in his daughters direction.  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"No...! Of course not," Harper sighed gruffly. "Can we just stop talking about it?"  
  
"Sure, I'm sorry, Harper," said David sincerely. Harper stayed quiet for a moment, sadness beginning to overcome her but for a different reason this time.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, Dad, I let you down. I promised I'd keep an eye on Adamos and look what happened!" Whined Harper.  
  
"Oh..." Said David as if it was no big deal, he moved her petite legs off his lap and walked over to where her head laid and kissed her gently on the forehead. "It's okay, Harper, you did your best. And we don't know for sure if Adamos was involved."  
  
"Yeah," sighed Harper absently, "I guess not."  
  
"I support you greatly in this experiment but now that you're completely through, explain to me, Adamos, how do you intend using it?" Asked Giovanni. Adamos grinned devilishly, he walked around the huge science lab as Giovanni stayed where he was waiting for his answer.  
  
"It's simple, I will use those Liquids to give me a Pokemon's power and at the risk of sounding sinful use more than one Liquid to do so and in the process gain more than one of a Pokemon's power. But I of course will be the only one who will be using the Liquids."  
  
"Why only you?" Asked Giovanni stubbornly.  
  
"Being the only one smart enough to make it, I will obviously be the only one smart enough to take it."  
  
"It doesn't take a genius to know how to drink."  
  
"Yes, but it took a genius to know how to make this special Liquid and I shall be the only one to drink it. Now Giovanni, you're a smart man... Just trust me."  
  
"Wow, the boss would never let us talk to him like that," commented Meowth to Jesse and James as they spied from a cracked opened door.  
  
"Yes, he's getting away with a lot," agreed Jesse coldly.  
  
"Lets get one thing straight," demanded Giovanni to Adamos, "You are not the one doing me any favors, if it wasn't for me-"  
  
"I know, I know, Giovanni," grinned Adamos casually, disrespectfully refusing to call him 'Boss' and now walking up to Giovanni with an over- confident look on his face and eyes that challenged him. "But you see my brains can get you more than just rare Pokemon but their powers too and in order for TR to be a sucess-for once, we will have to do it my way. Got it?"  
  
"How dare you!" Bellowed Giovanni, threating to slam his fist into Adamos's face. Adamos looked up at the first in aimed and smiled happily shaking his head in arrogence.  
  
"You're not going to do anything," said Adamos unafraid. "With one sip of that blue Liquid over there I'll be able to blow you away with the strongest water attack ever given, I may even throw in an electric attack if I want to." Hearing the word 'electric attack' made Jesse, James and Meowth screech a little from the door.  
  
"An electric attack?" Squealed James frightfully.  
  
"Any attack in the whole wide world," added Meowth.  
  
"No wonder the boss is letting him get away with talking so bold to him," stated Jesse in a nod.  
  
"Fine," caved Giovanni. "Exactly what is it that you plan to do?"  
  
"Well, after drinking a variety of Liquids I'm going to return to Harper and the rest."  
  
"You mean The 'Twerps'? Won't they suspect something?"  
  
"Please..." Smiled Adamos in self-assurance, "In their eyes I'm just a wacky scientist that doesn't have the guts to do any harm. They won't suspect a thing and if they do I'm sure I can find a way to pull the wool over their eyes for as long as I-Uh... I mean-we need."  
  
"So which Liquids do you plan on drinking?" Asked Giovanni suspiciously, narrowing his eyes to him.  
  
"I'll start with three, a water attack stolen from a Totodile, a fire attack stolen from a Cyniquil and a Psychic attack, I can steal it from that Togepi over there."  
  
"You mean that baby Pokemon? It doesn't know any attacks."  
  
"But it still has the power inside him even if he isn't aware of it yet and I can use his power of Transport to send me there. Trust me, I've read every book there is on Pokemon and there is nothing they or you can throw at me that will come as a surprise. This is where human's smarts come in good use." Adamos turned around quickly grabbing a needle on his way over to Togepi.  
  
Togepi stared up to Adamos who hovered over him like an overwhelming shadow. Togepi, no longer amused by things was frightened wondering where his caretaker was. Adamos held the needle close to Togepi who leaned back in fear staring stiffly at the needle, it's lips tighten together holding back a loud cry but tears already forming around it's small bright eyes as the sharp needle came closer and closer.  
  
"Don't worry, Togepi, this is going to hurt you a lot more than it's going to hurt me."  
  
"AHHHH!" Cried out Misty touching her hand over her arm and falling to the ground near the street, Ash heard her fall to her knees right after her cry out and rushed over to her along with the others. Ash kneeled down beside her placing his hand over her hand which was covering a spot on her arm.  
  
"What is it, Misty?" Asked Ash concerned.  
  
"Pika!" Said Pikachu with the same worry. Misty's eyes stayed tightly closed as she rocked herself slowly keeping her hand clamped on her arm as Ash didn't loosen his grip either.  
  
"My arm, it feels like something pinched it really hard, I feel like I should be bleeding now but I'm not because it's not straight forward pain it's more like it's been reflected off of someone else's."  
  
"Reflected off of someone else's pain?" Questioned Brock.  
  
"Maybe it's just you worrying about all our Pokemon being stolen and your body's just reacting that way," suggested May.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Masato, "but don't worry, we'll find our Pokemon and get them all back again safe and sound." Misty stayed silent, Brock shrugged and signaled them to keep walking, the three turned in a smile and kept walking ahead as Ash and Pikachu stayed on the ground with Misty, kneeling with her, staying by her side until she was ready to get up again. Misty then leaned herself into Ash as his arms embraced her warmly. Her eyes opened up and met with his in anxiety.  
  
"Something's wrong with Togepi," stated Misty to Ash in worried certainty, "him and all the other Pokemon!"  
  
To be Continued  
  
(The Next Chapter: Unwelcomed Yet Anticipated) 


	4. Part 4: Unwelcomed Yet Anticipated

Love Is No Longer Enough  
  
VenusFlame2  
Part 4: Unwelcomed Yet Anticipated  
  
"Adamos?!" Exclaimed Harper in both shock and relief, he smiled to her, swaggering through the door. Harper noticed the unusual confidence about him and it was nearly breathless to see that he no longer wore his glasses or a lab coat but long dark black pants with a belt to match, along with a flame red shirt covered by a leather jacket. His hair was also brushed neatly to the side and there was a way about him showing he was no long the arkward guy she use to know but a more secure one who could not be intimidated.  
  
"Is that even you?" Laughed out Harper. Adamos didn't respond, he just scanned the room. David walked down the stairs, eyes meeting with Adamos's immediately, Adamos kept his hands in his pocket and his smug look on his face. Even through the change of wear David still knew the young man he was staring dead at.  
  
"Adamos," he said under his breath. Adamos just tilted his head in response and eyes slithered tiredly away, as if not having much care to acknowledge his presence in return.  
  
"How dare you even show your face here," spewed David bitterly marching down the stairs over to him, but his words seemed to have fallen on deaf ears because Adamos kept quiet until finally after taking one last look around the room, he looked back at David.  
  
"I assume you and Harper are the only ones here."  
  
"I wouldn't bet on it," said a strong voice. Sounds of footsteps grew louder until finally the person the sound belonged to appeared, he grinned. Adamos glared up at him as others surrounded him also.  
  
"Why don't you just admit it, Adamos," grinned Misty standing near the staircase where Ash had also appeared being the first to surprise Adamos.  
  
"Yeah, you stole the Pokemon, didn't you?" Agreed May.  
  
"To use for your own selfish reasons and for that costly experiment of yours," added Brock.  
  
"And you turned to Team Rocket for help," concluded Ash, "Which was the most wrong choice someone could ever make."  
  
"Why don't you just give up, Adamos," offered David, feeling slight sympathy for him. Harper sighed and walked over to Adamos while everyone kept their distance reminding themselves this guy still had their Pokemon.  
  
Harper stood next to him, setting her eyes on his and placing her hands on his shoulder but no longer did he become nervous or quake around her. It was as if he had turned to stone over night. His heart, his spirit and his compassion seemed to have iced over.  
  
"Adamos, don't do this. We're you're friends, we're just trying to help; trust us. Trust me, we can save you." Adamos stared lovingly back at Harper who became assured by those warm eyes of his that he was willing to change, a slight smile appeared on his face making every feeling inside her begin to grip on to the begging trust she now held inside for him.  
  
But in the stillness of that moment where nothing else around her seemed to exist; only her and him in the room and her secure state of mind was so comforted by the look on his face but the moment soon ended as if instantly shattered as her eyes witnessed his dark eye brows come quickly down together and his eyes grow enormously cold.  
  
Frightened she decided to back away but before she could his hand flung up flinging her across the room, hitting against the wall and knocking to the floor. David and the others watched in shock and fear but at least now their guards were up.  
  
David instinctively came charging towards Adamos who thrusted his head quickly in his direction and started blowing a gust of warm air from his mouth that instantly gathered into smoke then broke fiercely into a blaze of fire that fell to the floor and enhanced frequently around David, blocking his path to get to Adamos.  
  
"Careful, don't want to burn," warned Adamos through the heat of the fire, David stared back in fearful astonishment. Ash jumped over the banister trying to finish what David had tried to do also running towards Adamos vowing he'd never let him get away with this.  
  
"You're nothing without your Pikachu!" Stated Adamos as if he was reminding himself right before blowing a fire in his direction, naturally Ash jumped out of the way, falling back first into the tip of the stairs letting out a slight scream when he did with the sharp edge banging against his spine. Ash could feel by the surging pain he'd have to stay there until his body recovered, he had grown to learn his limits but David sat near by still surrounded by fire and stunned by the way Adamos was acting still wanting to charge at him once more.  
  
"He can't keep this up for too long, Pokemon are built to handle their abilities, his throat cannot withstand the heat of a fire attack, he's not a Pokemon." Adamos overheard David's statement that was suppose to be just directed to Ash for assurance. Adamos narrowed his eyes to him, growing defiantly angry, he turned around mischievously holding up his arms.  
  
"Then maybe I should try another attack... Just to cool things down." Adamos focused his head to the ground letting out a rush of water that slammed to the ground washing away all the fire he had started but leaving the damage he had down, the water continued thrashing down from his mouth, beginning in breaking the floor slightly and enhancing cracks that parted different areas of the floor including the area between Ash and David until it all became unstable and the floor spaces completely broke apart when he was done Misty gasped in shock at how strong he made the attack.  
  
"No way." Adamos turned around shifting his eyes to Misty then May and then to Brock, when it reached the sight of Harper who laid on her side while her arms propped up the higher part of her body; frozen in the state of shock like a human statue. He smiled devilishly and satisfide, more at himself than at anything else.  
  
"I'll be back for you." He then blinked out and disappeared. Harper finally blinked herself, releasing her from the trance Adamos had left her in.  
  
"Harper," called Misty, picking herself up and running towards her on the other side of the room. Brock got up and followed after her, the two reached her and helped Harper get the rest of her body up and onto her feet.  
  
"I can't b-believe it," stammered Harper in the state of shock.  
  
"I know, it shocked me too, his experiment is definitely at one of it's highest peak," stated Misty, placing Harper's arm around her neck to keep her balance as Brock did the same thing, both walking her to her father, who stood up in relief.  
  
"What have I done?" Sighed David miserably, looking around his damaged house.  
  
"It's... N-not your fault," assured Ash groggily, picking himself up from the ground with his body still in sharp pains from the fire and the strong hit he took against the stairs. Misty stared in worry at him then focused back on David who now hung his head in shame.  
  
"Yeah, you didn't know this would happen," agreed Misty. May walked over also seeming a bit confused with a thought that had been bugging her for a while.  
  
"So... Why did Adamos come here in the first place? Just to show off his new powers? As smug as he was acting it just seemed like there was more to it than that."  
  
"Yeah, and what was with that statement he made to Ash about him being useless without Pikachu? I mean even being knocked out I was able to hear it from across the room. He seemed so sure of it. But isn't Pikachu upstairs with Psyduck and Masato who's watching the two Pokemon?" Questioned Harper. Just then a strike of thought shot through Misty's mind making her green eyes shoot open widely.  
  
"Oh, no, I knew this was too easy. He wasn't trying to slaughter us, he was trying to get..."  
  
"The last of our Pokemon!" Finished Ash for Misty. Ash began to run up the stairs quickly. Brock, Misty and May exchanged looks, shrugged and just followed after him as Harper stayed down with her father clinging tightly to him like she always use to do in her younger days.  
  
When Ash reached the room it was already too late, the room was empty, Misty was right. Adamos was only a distraction while Team Rocket snuck in and took Pikachu, Psyduck and Masato, as hostages probably, and to Ash's right was the shattered glass window to prove it. Brock, Misty and May soon arrived to the room also, stopping in their tracks, looking around and realizing what Ash had already.  
  
"Pikachu," breathed Ash, finally. May's eyes softened as she walked more into the room and kneeled down near Ash, touching the glasses that laid on the floor.  
  
"Masato..." Breathed May sadly. Misty then felt her heart begin to ache for both Ash and May but interrupting the moment the closest door creeked open, grabbing all of their attention and out came Psyduck wobbling his way over to Misty, hugging her slender leg tightly. Brock and Misty looked down at him in surprise.  
  
"Psyduck? Were you here all this time?"  
  
"Psy?"  
  
"Did they know you were in there?"  
  
"Psy?"  
  
"So they didn't even bother to capture you?"  
  
"Psy?"  
  
"Maybe they didn't think he was worth it," stated Harper walking into the room but not meaning what she said in any kind of mean way as Misty could tell by the softness of her voice.  
  
"Psy?"  
  
"I can't believe I fell for it," said Ash in a hard and angry murmur still staring down at the floor along with May who sighed once more in despair, both were still down on their knees, brushing the floor with their hands.  
  
"C'mon, Ash, don't be so hard on yourself," assured Brock.  
  
"Yeah, that's my job," grinned Misty, trying to cheer him up.  
  
"Besides, we're not gonna get anywhere pointing fingers and beating ourselves up, I remember the last thing I heard and saw through my blurry state was Adamos saying he'd be back... For me," reminded Harper. "So we need to prepare."  
  
"I agree." David walked over to her and grabbed her hand. "Harper, lets sort this out together." Harper smiled up at her father in sheer happiness.  
  
"You and me, Dad? You mean it?"  
  
"Yup," he nodded as Harper let out a small laugh as he pulled her out the room into another to talk it over.  
  
"Looks like Harper and her father finally have something to do together," smiled Misty, happy for her, Brock nodded in agreement.  
  
"Did you think of something Dad?" Asked Harper.  
  
"Yes,... Just now," stated David pacing back and forth in the room.  
  
"Okay... So...What's the plan?"  
  
"To make my own version of the Liquids, taking only a little of the power from the Pokemon to transfer inside us but only enough to be able to spare them and make us strong enough to fight Adamos at the same time."  
  
"Me and you fight Adamos? No, no. There is no way I'm doing this, he's turned into this big bad-really good looking-villain and now his arch enemies are going to be a Scientist and his daughter? Yes, I'm sure he'll be shaking in fear for sure," said Harper sarcastically.  
  
"Well, what do you suggest?"  
  
"Look, there's too much at stake here, Dad. You're smart and all but not Physically, you haven't been through the complete process in training Pokemon day after day because you're too busy studying them and as for me; I'm not cut out to be a Pokemon trainer, an observer maybe, but not an actual trainer and definitly not the one to go up against Adamos. Trust me, We shouldn't fight Adamos because 'we' would be sure to fail."  
  
"Then who should we give the Liquids to?" Harper thought it over for a moment and then lit up. David noticed her bright face and smile and asked, "What?"  
  
"Ash! Ash and his friends, they make a great team and from that stories I hear from Misty, they seem perfect for it."  
  
"But they lost all their Pokemon except for the red head's Psyduck," reminded David.  
  
"Then we'll use some of your Pokemon."  
  
"Fine but do you think they'll agree to it?"  
  
"Probably not. I could totally see them standing strongly against the idea that's why we won't tell them."  
  
"Not tell them?"  
  
"We'll fix them the Liquids and give it to them as a new experiment I'm trying out, making believe it's just a homemade beverage so they'll drink it and when Adamos attacks again it'll surely bring out the Pokemon power in them and then they'll have no choice but to fight," grinned Harper excitedly.  
  
"I don't want to take part in such a 'Mischief 'n Masquerade' plan as your Mom would call it but since it's for such a good cause I guess tricking them into fighting for their Pokemon and for the sakes of others shouldn't be too hard for my conscience to stomach."  
  
"Good, then it's all settled. You go down to your 'secret lab' and make the kind of Pokemon Liquids that you think best fits each one of them, Ash, Misty, Brock and May. And I will be upstairs trying to persuade them into having something to drink later on." Harper walked over and gave her father a hug and a peck on the cheek for good luck, then out the door she went into the next room where Ash and the others were about to leave from.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" Asked Harper as her father strolled his way through the hallway and down stairs.  
  
"To Adamos's house to find out if he left any clues that could help us find where he is," answered May.  
  
"Well, you're not."  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Misty. Harper walked over to them and stood herself between Ash and Misty placing her arms around them both, as Brock and May stared from the sides of them puzzledly.  
  
"Because I know Adamos, he's a smart guy and he wouldn't just leave clues trailing behind, I mean he's watched Sherlock Holmes like a trillion times. Believe me, he knows what and what not to do in becoming a bad guy not like there's a handbook or anything. I just can garuntee you that you won't find anything... I swear," explained Harper to both Misty and Ash who looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"But you defended Adamos the last time and look what happened," Brock pointed out.  
  
"Yup, how do we know you're not just in denial again?" Asked May.  
  
"I don't know... Maybe I am. But how about you guys just stay here for a while and think it over," said Harper, breaking herself away from Ash and Misty and clapping her hands together, she then parted them and opened her arms widely as if welcoming them to a paradise of some sort. "Take time to clear your mind and think of a plan."  
  
"We don't have time, who knows what they're doing to Pikachu right now," Ash replied, spitefully. Harper tried her best to keep her voice calm along with her nerves.  
  
"All the more reason to stay... And as time passes on I could make you a drink because thinking can make people thirsty sometimes."  
  
"I don't know... It usually makes Ash hungry," grinned Misty.  
  
"Anything makes him hungry," said May knowingly as she walked past them, they smiled and followed her down, Ash unwillingly was the last to follow, still uncomfortable about letting a single second pass by without knowing Pikachu's location.  
  
On the other hand, Harper was right; they were nowhere without a plan, a strategy as he had been reminded before in his earlier days of training. But right now all Ash knew is whatever plan there was left for them, he just hoped Pikachu would hang in there until they came through.  
  
To be Continued  
  
(The Next Chapter: A Saving Surprise) 


	5. Part 5: A Saving Surprise

Love Is No Longer Enough  
VenusFlame2  
Part 5: A Saving Surprise  
  
* * *  
  
"Dad, are you done already?" Complained Harper impatiently, awaking from her sleep. Her Dad had brought into his house all the Liquids he made at his Lab and was now finishing it in his room that in some ways resembled his Lab, reflecting how loyal he was to his love of science.  
  
"I warned you these things take time," reminded David pouring in the last Liquid. Harper began to open her eyes halfway as her body still laid on the nearby table she had been sleeping on.  
  
"It's been hours... Tell me, you're at least close to finish," whined Harper tiredly. David took a step back and stared victoriously at the four Liquid filled glasses. Harper looked at her father and then leaned herself up, her head looked down to the table he was at and saw the Liquids were done, her smile reflected in the glasses.  
  
"Finally," she sighed, relieved. Her body sprung up and ran to the table picking up the tray gently but excitedly that held the four Liquids.  
  
"I tried to remember the Pokemon of each favorites, hopefully that'll help them even more in choosing to fight."  
  
"Thanks Dad, I'll give it to them right now," promised Harper.  
  
"Harper, wait, what's that on your arm?" Harper looked down at her scrapped arm.  
  
"It's just from when Adamos hit me across the wall."  
  
"You say it like it should have happened... I suggest after you give them these Liquids you get some rest, okay?"  
  
"Yes, Daddy," smiled Harper, warmly happy that he cares so much about her though he should being her father and all.  
  
"Harper, I'm serious."  
  
"Okay," nodded Harper knowingly. She carried steadily the tray of Liquids out of his room and into the Living Room where Ash, Misty and Brock slept upward on a couch, each other leaning against one another's shoulder; Misty leaning on Brock's shoulder as Ash leaned against her shoulders and May slept upward in a nearby chair beginning to awake from her sleep. Harper placed the Liquids nearby on the Coffee Table.  
  
"Hey, guys, have a good nap?" Asked Harper, standing near the couch where Ash, Misty and Brock awoke from their slumber now. They all nodded tiredly to her. Brock was the first to get up, attempting to walk into the Kitchen.  
  
"Where are you going, Brock?" Asked Harper, worried.  
  
"To get something to drink," he answered.  
  
"Why?" Harper sat herself next to Misty who stared at her unknowingly as she continued. "...When we have great Liq-I mean drinks right over here. Why don't you guys try some?"  
  
"No thanks," yawned May, answering for the rest of them.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll just get up and get some water with Brock," added Misty.  
  
"Me too," agreed Ash, about to get up with Misty. Harper reached out and grabbed both Ash and Misty.  
  
"No!" Said Harper, pulling them back to the couch to sit down. They both stared at her awkwardly then exchanged confused looks with each other.  
  
"Why not?" Asked May, leaning up from her chair. Harper went up and grabbed May who was getting up from her chair and took Brock along with her, dragging them both over to sit down at the couch alongside Ash and Misty. Harper walked over, moving the Coffee Table towards them and when she finished there four drinks were placed in front of them.  
  
"What is this stuff?" Asked May, staring at the one in front of her.  
  
"It's a drink I made."  
  
"Why are they all different colors?" Questioned May once more, studying the other ones.  
  
"Because they're different... Flavors," smiled Harper.  
  
"Harper... How long did it take for you to make this?" Asked Misty.  
  
"Not long... Just drink, you guys. Drink! It'll help bring you guys some energy. Trust me, lots and lots of energy."  
  
"I... Don't know about this," said Ash unsure, staring suspiciously at the yellow drink in front of him.  
  
"Me either," Agreed May.  
  
"We still have to find Pikachu," reminded Ash, importantly.  
  
"And this'll help you," persisted Harper, sweetly.  
  
"But-"  
  
"WILL YOU JUST DRINK IT ALREADY!" Screamed Harper impatiently angry. The four leaned themselves more into the couch silently and nodded.  
  
"O-okay..." May leaned forward about to drink, Misty followed, doing the same. Ash and Brock still watched unsure.  
  
"C'mon guys, just try it..." Smiled May about to drink the clear Liquid in front of her.  
"What harm could it do, Ash?" Persisted Misty assuredly, picking up her blue Liquid. Brock shrugged and did the same with the red Liquid in front of him. Ash was still hesitant, he turned his head to Misty who already held her blue Liquid and eventually forced himself to trust Misty's assurance and picked up his yellow Liquid too. Harper nodded appreciatively.  
  
"There ya go!" Smiled Harper as if cheering on a small child still awaiting for them to drink the Liquids in their hands.  
  
David walked outside his room and watched from behind, leaning against his door, anticipating and crossing his fingers, hopeing this would work.  
  
The four leaned forward and pressed their lips against their drinking glasses, still hesitating a little but then finally drank some and kept gulping the Liquids down to the last drop.  
  
Harper crossed her arms, smiling brightly as they did. After the four put down their empty glasses, Misty's eyes looked up at Harper who smiled widely. Suspiciously, Misty kept studying her face, she looked awfully excited for someone who just watched some people drink an ordinary beverage.  
  
At Team Rocket Headquarters...  
  
"Hey, when are we going to get to try those Liquids of yours, Adamos?" Asked a male Team Rocket Member all dressed in black with a Red 'R' on his shirt. Adamos looked ahead of him, not turning to the Rocket Member at all, he kept walking as the Member walked alongside him and kept talking.  
  
"You've proven your little experiment works... So what now?"  
  
"Little?" Smiled Adamos devilishly. "It is anything but 'little'. It's potential is limitless and could even promise the guarantee of having the whole world kneel before you if used the right way."  
  
"Right, right," grinned the Member, nodding along. "So when will I be able to get some of that stuff?" Adamos stopped walking, the Member did the same thing, waiting for his answer. Adamos finally turned his head and studied him up and down through half opened eyes, looking at the Member as if looking at a common idiot.  
  
"Why don't I get back to you on that," said Adamos vaguely and continued walking ahead of him. The Member stayed in place, staring mindlessly disappointed as Adamos walked away. As Adamos made his way down the hall, Giovanni walked out of an Office, turning to see Adamos and smiling widely as he did. Adamos came to a stop when he saw Giovanni standing there, awaiting his praise.  
  
"You got the Pikachu, I'm impressed," nodded Giovanni.  
  
"I also brought you another gift for your enjoyment." Adamos snapped his fingers and in walked two Guards holding on tightly to each arm of Masato, who struggled to break free.  
  
"Let me go! Let me go! What are you doing to me! Let me go!"  
  
"I'm a little cloudy on this... Why do we need the kid for?"  
  
"You see, Sir, the problem you've been having is you keep thinking inside the square of this box. You shoot for the Stars but you're forgetting all about the Moon. You can have more than you dream of having. So you got the Pikachu, now what? I'll tell you what! We get rid of anyone who stands in our way starting with those nosey kids we stole the Pikachu from." Masato growled up at him, glaring harshly as the Guards kept a good hold on him.  
  
"Ah, I know who you mean... Those brats who always stand in my way, who those three idiots of mine can never beat," said Giovanni, pointing to Jesse, James and Meowth as they walked by, miserably. Giovanni turned his head back to Adamos. "Have you found a way to beat them?"  
  
"It's like I always say... 'If you can't beat em... Make them... Join you'..."  
  
"I like what I'm hearing," grinned Giovanni.  
  
"When my sister and her friends hear what you're doing there's no way you're going to get away with this!" Screamed Masato.  
  
"Would someone shut that boy up," retorted Giovanni meanly to the Guards, the two men nodded and pulled Masato's arms forcefully who continued struggling and resisting.  
  
"No. Wait," said Adamos, the two Guards stopped, leaving Masato to stand near Adamos who over shadowed Masato and looked down at him fearlessly.  
  
"The boy's halfway right anyway."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The four will find out about our location and like the idiots they are they'll walk right into the trouble once they find out it's in order to save their Pokemon and their fellow brat. But this time they'll fall right into our trap and it won't be the childish pranks they're use to. There'll be a bigger trap waiting for them and he's going to help lure them to our territory."  
  
"Never!" Shouted Masato back to him. "I'll never help you to win your sick dream. Let me go! Let me go!" Masato kept struggling as the Guards dragged him into a room where they chained both his arms and legs to a wall.  
  
"Like it?" Laughed the first Guard in a raspy voice.  
  
"A dark Chamber we just added in, made just for you and your soon to be chamber mates," grinned the second Guard in an even deeper voice. Masato glared at the two Guard, too tired to shout back. The two tall men laughed mockingly and left him in the dark room.  
  
"I need to find Ash, Pikachu and the others... And I have to warn my sister. But first I have to get out of here... But how...?  
  
Back outside of the chamber, Giovanni and Adamos continued talking about his new plan in capturing Ash and his friends. Adamos explained that TR will offer their Pokemon only in exchange that Ash and co. work for Team Rocket and help steal the Pokemon of everyone else.  
  
"This might work... But how can you be so sure they'll accept this offer?"  
  
"There's no doubt they will," answered Adamos in certainty. "Nothing means more to them than their Pokemon. And there's no other way and no other choice for them."  
  
"You better be right, Scientist."  
  
"I have been so far, haven't I?" Giovanni nodded, Adamos grinned.  
  
"But just to reassure you, why don't I pay them another visit?" Before Giovanni could reply Adamos had used his power of Transport and disappeared. Giovanni sighed sharply, slowly shaking his head to the area Adamos was standing at before.  
  
"...I hope he doesn't think he's in control now."  
  
At David's House...  
  
"Harper... What was in that drink you made us have?" Asked Ash, leaning back into his seat. Misty, Brock and May did the same.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Harper innocently. Misty touched her stomach and moaned a little as her vision became a bit blurry.  
  
"I feel kind of... Weird," mentioned Misty. Harper looked at the four, worriedly.  
  
"Uh oh," said Harper in a low murmur to herself, she rushed past them over to her Dad in his room.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"What is it, Harper?"  
  
"Something's wrong. Misty and her friends aren't looking too well."  
  
"It's probably just a side effect, I'm sure Adamos went through it too."  
  
"He didn't give much sign of it when he attacked." The sprain on her arm began to grow in a sharper pain when she made that statement. She touched her arm softly to give slight relief. Closing her eyes and walking over to her Dad, opening them to him in anxiety. David touched her elbow gently, looking back up at her from his seat and nodded knowingly.  
  
"He probably thought it was worth the pain."  
  
"Pain?!" Harper dropped her hand away from her arm, too worried about them to think about herself. "I don't want my friends going through pain. I didn't mean for that to happen... I just wanted to help but not by causing them pain!" Cried out Harper. David got up and placed his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Calm down, Harper... Breathe..."  
  
"I am breathing," replied Harper beginning to hyper ventilate again.  
  
"Yes, but not in the good human way that you should," said David giggling worriedly. A thought then popped in his mind, he broke himself away from her and walked over and picked up two books from his bookshelf.  
  
"What's that?" Asked Harper, pressing her hand against her heart as her breathing began to come back to normal.  
  
"Books, Harper... You read them," grinned David, sarcastically. Harper smiled and nodded playfully, narrowing her eyes to her Dad.  
  
"I know that but what for, Smarty?"  
  
"Well, these two books are Pokemon related of course. Each one is specifically about a certain kind of Pokemon, give each of these two books to Misty and May." He handed it to Harper, who slowly took one in each hand, she looked down and studied the two books and then back up at her father.  
  
"And... What about the guys? Ash and Brock?"  
  
"Oh, I'm afraid I don't have books related for them, not at the moment at least... But I intend to get some more. In fact I'll go take the two out to the Library to get some Pokemon related books for them and to get their minds off the pain they're feeling which I promise is only momentarily."  
  
"Okay," smiled Harper, reassured.  
  
"Oh, and give the book in your right hand to the red head girl and the book in your left hand to the brown haired girl."  
  
"Their names are Misty and May, Dad, and thanks... I will." Harper gave one last smile and turned around, walking out into the living room.  
  
"Misty... May," called Harper. Misty and May both lifted their heads up from the couch to give notice that they were paying attention. Harper spotted them and walked over to them, leaning over and remembering her father's words.  
  
"Right one is for you Misty," smiled Harper handing her the book. "And left one... For you, May." May took the book in her other hand like she was supposed to.  
  
"Thanks, but why?" Asked May, curiously.  
  
"My Dad wants you two to read these books... For your personal enjoyment."  
  
"Thanks, Harper," said Misty appreciatively but still in deep wonder. May and Misty leaned back and flipped through some pages excitedly after seeing it was about Pokemon.  
  
Ash and Brock watched them curiously and before they could say a word David walked in with his coat on.  
  
"Hey, you guys, why don't we take a trip to the Library, check out some books on Pokemon." David walked over to them, giving a secret wink to Harper on his way over. He patted Brock's shoulder and then Ash's, the two lifted themselves up slowly from their seats.  
"The walk will be good for you," promised David leading them to the door.  
  
"Bye Ash. Bye Brock," said Misty automatically, still keeping her eyes in the book. May nodded doing the same as Misty, both showing too much of great interest in their books to be distracted by their leaving.  
  
"Yeah, bye you guys," called out May absently. The two waved and followed David out the door. Harper smiled but the slam of the closing door struck a pain that instantly shot in her sprained arm, Harper's smile soon faded, reminding her of the pain that still lied there from the hard hit against the wall she took from Adamos.  
  
Misty and May were too interested in their reading to notice how Harper's face seemed to be scrunching up in deep tension. But for them to not take notice is how Harper prefered. She didn't want to go through answering questions of if she was okay, knowing inside she wasn't.  
  
"Ow..." Responded Harper to herself and the hurt she was feeling. She touched her arm, her whole side seemed to be in pain now. "Um... You guys, I'm just going to go upstairs and get some sleep."  
  
"Okay," said both May and Misty in unison, still intrigued in their reading. Harper slowly crept upstairs, clamping on tightly to her hurt arm, a low moan coming from her mouth as the memory of Adamos's face came to her mind, she closed her eyes tightly, she seemed to now hurt emotionally more than physically.  
  
"How could I be so wrong about him?" Harper heard her say softly to herself, making her way up the last set of steps.  
  
She walked to her room and closed the door gently behind her. She rushed to the bed and fell head first into her pillow. Recalling the day she first met him.  
  
* * *  
  
Three Years Ago...  
  
"What are you doing?" Asked Harper walking over to a boy in big framed glasses hunched over his lab top computer and sitting on a park bench.  
  
"I'm just typing a paper for your father."  
  
"Oh, right... You're his new assistant. Aren't you a little young?"  
  
"I graduated early from my Pokemon School."  
  
"But you're like my age."  
  
"Like I said, I graduated early."  
  
"Well, despite your bitterness, you seem nice. Most guys in your position end up turning out to be a rebellious evil genius," joked Harper. "But something tells me you're one of the good guys. Because I'm always into a bad guy for some odd reason."  
  
"Well, if you don't like me I must be one of the good guys then." Harper smiled gently at his witty comment.  
  
"Yup, that's me," the boy concluded in an unsatisfied sigh, continuing his typing while still staring at the screen. "One of the good guys."  
  
"You sure type really fast..." Harper's eye brows came together in amazement and she leaned down, staring at how fast the words were appearing on the screen. She looked back at him seeming more interested in him than before. "What's your name anyway?"  
  
"Adamos."  
  
"I'm Harper... Hey, can I call you Damos for short?"  
  
"Sure, your Dad already does," shrugged Adamos, not showing any problem with it. Harper grinned and leaned over him, placing her arms firmly around his shoulders. Adamos instantly froze up nervously as her arms came tightly around him and her head came forward to the side of his face.  
  
"Well, Damos, why don't you and me take a break somewhere and become good friends," whispered Harper sweetly in his ear. Without even looking down, Adamos closed his computer still a little frightened at how he was coming on to her.  
  
"O-okay," shivered Adamos as Harper's fingers played a little in his hair. Harper smiled happily and to his relief lifted herself away from him. He sighed gratefully, but Harper hadn't let him off the hook that easily, she walked around the bench and happily linked her arm with his, dragging him with her to the nearest restaurant.  
  
* * *  
  
In Harper's Room...  
  
A tear fell as she finished reminiscing which had been reminding her how that was the last time she was actually nice to him. Since then, her along with mostly everyone had ignored him and the work he did, he was never noticed, not even by David. Had they caused him to be this way? Did subconsciously Harper feel like this was her fault?  
  
"How could I have been so stupid," sorrowed Harper in a muffled voice, stuffing her face more deeper into her pillow, trying her best to suffocated the tears that threatened to keep falling if she started crying now.  
  
Adamos appeared right near David's house, he looked up at it and smiled, he saw that David had left with Ash and Brock a while ago, assuming maybe Misty and May had gone with them and that Harper was at the house alone. He blinked and transported himself inside the house.  
  
He walked more inside, studying the walls, observing what was around him constantly but as he walked more in he stopped suddenly and completely as he stepped in the living room and spotted two heads, he let out an unexpected gasp, loud enough to grab May and Misty's attention, they both turned their heads quickly to the sound.  
  
"It's him! He's back! The crazy Sceientist Assistant guy is back!" Screeched May frantically, jumping from the couch along with Misty, they both backed up reaching behind them searching for their Pokeballs out of usual instinctive reflects. Both their eyes enlarged rapidly, realizing they still didn't have their Pokeballs.  
  
"Where's Harper?"  
  
"Like we'd tell you!" Said May bravely and mockingly. Adamos looked at her angrily, his expression then faded into a more confident one as they were getting use to seeing.  
  
"You're in no position to be Miss. Hero."  
  
"And you're in no right to be here. You already got our Pokemon, why don't you just leave before we call Officer Jenny!"  
  
"How can you?" Adamos blew a blazing fire from his mouth towards where the phone was which turned it rabidly hot for anyone to touch.  
  
"Oh, great..." Sighed May, worriedly.  
  
"Now where is she?" Retorted Adamos to both girls.  
  
"I don't know," lied May cockily to tease him, forgetting the anger she was causing him. Adamos opened his mouth ready to throw another attack and this time in her direction. May's eyes widened as Misty stayed to the side of them keeping her distance from the two, watching in anxiety, not knowing what else to do.  
  
"Tell me... NOW!" A large furious fire spiraled from his mouth after he bellowed those words, the large fire aimed and went straight towards May who's eyes opened widely in surprise, remembering how David and Ash could nearly escape it the last time it was blown.  
  
"Uh oh," said May before her feet left the ground and she flew up to the ceiling, dodging the attack successfully. May stared down terrified and surprised but still relieved. 'What's going on?' Was all that came to May's head as she stayed against the ceiling, but she was still too afraid and traumatized to even speak her question out loud. Misty looked up along with Adamos and gasped.  
  
"What the hell?!" Sprung Adamos, staring up angrily confused.  
  
"Uh... May, what are you doing up there?" Asked Misty, trying to sustain how confused and surprised she was feeling right at that moment.  
  
"You think I know!" Cried May back down to Misty. Misty shook her head not knowing what to think. She then turned her head to Adamos who stared at her a little fearfully, wondering if she also had gained an attack inside her. He didn't stick around to find out, he quickly fleed, Transporting out once more.  
  
"Where'd he go now?!" Misty placed her hands on her hips curiously staring at the spot Adamos had disappeared from.  
  
"Forget about him! What about me!" Cried May still up against the ceiling. Misty stared up at her and a worried expression crept on her face. She cringed and shrugged still shaking her head as she did.  
  
"I... Don't know what to tell you May," admitted Misty, dumbfounded.  
  
"You can tell me how to get down!"  
  
"Uh... Well, just calm down and try to aim all your weight towards to floor I guess..." May nodded steadily, repeating in her mind to calm down, she breathed; inhale ... exhale ... inhale...exhale... Slowly but surely May made her way down. Misty awaited patiently, holding back in saying anything that would disturb May's concentration in finding her way to the ground safely.  
  
"Something wrong! You guys okay?" Screamed Harper, concearned while rushing loudly down the stairs as soon, as she did May lost her concentration, her eyes popped open then closed tightly as she came whirling quickly down the rest of the way, hitting herself face first hardly against the floor.  
  
Misty winced closing her eyes away as this happened, she then turned her head back to where May was still on the floor and stared shockingly down at her in much worry, instantly placing her hands over her mouth, holding back breath. She let out a sigh, seeing that May was still but alive and she then rushed over and helped May up.  
  
Harper cringed knowing that was her fault. She walked down the rest of the stairs and over to them.  
  
"You two okay?" Harper asked cautiously, still keeping her distance, not wanting to make matters worse as Misty continued in helping May up the rest of the way.  
  
"Yeah, no thanks to you. And do you want to know how I came down here to the floor?!" Screamed May still unsteadily shaken but now just plain angry. Harper just shook her head silently not knowing what else to do.  
  
"...I came up from the ceiling, Harper! Humans are not supposed to do that! So maybe you should tell me how I was able to... Now!" Misty was surprised at the temper May had taken on; that was usually her department.  
  
But still despite her surprise, she stood there awaiting for the answer May demanded from Harper. Harper paused, getting herself ready to explain everything but trying to find a place to start.  
  
"Well..."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
(The Next Chapter: The Importance Of Being Misty) 


End file.
